


Xenomorph X Reader [Oneshots]

by Akinsrobo



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Alien: Isolation (Video Game), Aliens - Fandom, alien covenant
Genre: Alien Sex, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Human/Monster Romance, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Terato, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinsrobo/pseuds/Akinsrobo
Summary: A variety of One offs involving varies characters from the Alien series.





	1. Xemomoprh X Reader [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steamy shower sex with a Xenomorph

You were in the shower just letting the overly warm water run over you as the shower head rhythmically streamed the water down on your head. You had had a long day and needed nothing more than to relax and just clear your head. You kept thinking you were seeing things, or creatures moving out of the corner of your eyes haunting you this whole week.

You left work early as you saw the shadow of one of those things in the window of the shop scaring the daylights out of you. As you stood there overthinking it other instances when you thought you had seen these shadows began to arise from your memory as far back as a month ago.

You jumped when you felt the shower curtain brush against your leg. You slipped on the wet tub floor and landed hard on your ass making you grunt in pain. Though this pain quickly turned into something else when you looked up to see the massive silhouette of something on the other side of the shower curtain clearly having been watching you.

You clasped a hand over your mouth as you stared at it wide eyed feeling your body reacting in ways it very much shouldn't in this moment as a heat grew in your groin making you have to bite down on your finger at the lewd and terrifying ideas running through your mind.

It turned and looked away from you to glance at the door even walking towards It a bit giving you the chance to peek out from behind the curtain. The bathroom mirror was steamed up so you could not see the front of it very well but from what you could see you felt your whole-body tingle in a mix of horror and poorly timed arousal.

It was tall and clearly alien by the black tubing jutting from its back along with oddly textured skin.

It turned around suddenly clearly noticing you watching it and you leaped back pressing your back into shower wall your feet pressing hard into the side of the tub. You felt your heart hammering as the warmth in your groin grew making you shiver in anticipation as the alien grew closer.

The shower curtain began to slowly be pulled back as the alien peered in at you smelling the air as it now looked down at you the curtain pushed fully aside exposing you to it. It rumbled deep in its chest as it hunkered down to get its face near you unfazed by the hot water streaming down on it.

Squeezing your eyes shut you turned away as it sniffed at you its face pressing into your neck and chest. It pulled away and was silent for a moment making you shudder as you pictured it rearing back to kill you with a decisive blow. Though as time passed you opened your eyes just in time to see it press its face between your legs lapping at your most sensitive areas.

You couldn't help but gasp as you felt yourself shivering in pleasure from the things this creature was doing to you. You tried to push them away but you softly pressing at their head did nothing except encourage them further as they hoisted up your hips in their hands so they had better access to you.

Crying out you let them ravish you as their thick and bumpy tongue began to tease at your entrance before entering you making you see stars from the texture on your sensitive insides. It rumbled and growled as it tongue fucked you harder clearly wanting to elicit a greater reaction from you as you had been struggling to hold it in.

Frustrated the Xeno pulled you from the shower so you were on your hands and knees face pressed into the bath mat as it began to grind its groin against your ass chirping and trilling excitedly as you felt something wet and slimy begin to slide along your ass.

The thick slime quickly coated your ass and dripped down onto your thighs pooling between your legs where you could see it was a cloudy cum like substance which only turned you on more.

Finally, it leaned over so its chest pressed into your back perfectly lining its dick up to your entrance as it began to thrust into you teasingly. You gasped and moaned lewdly as it was much larger than you thought stretching and filling you fully. Their natural lubricant was so thick it filled and stuffed you to the point you weren't sure if you could hold anymore especially if they came in you.

Pressing your down into the floor they angled their hips down onto your own so they could drill into you thrusting hard and wild the Xenos animalistic instincts seeming to take over as it tried to breed you unbeknownst to you.

After a particularly hard thrust you felt yourself seeming leap over the edge as a hard and long orgasm took you leaving you a limp mess as the alien continued to thrust into you until it finally came spurting thick ropes of hot cum in you.

You could feel it warm and labored breaths on the back of your neck as it rolled its hips making a mix of its lube and cum drizzle out of you like syrup. After a moment it finally pulled out of you nuzzling at your face to make sure you were okay before momentarily walking off knowing it would be back soon enough for seconds.

You lay there on the floor trying to collect yourself as your rubbed at yourself seeing the mess on your hand from what just happened. You squeezed believing it would all come dripping out of you though when it didn't and you remained feeling stuffed full of the aliens warm seed you began to worry about what this could lead to...


	2. Engineer X Reader [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mating Cycles with Mala the Engineer

At first you had no idea as to why Mala had been avoiding you. He had tried to tell you once that it had nothing to do with you but by his odd reaction to even speaking to you then had you feeling mixed emotions and you were starting to get paranoid by seeing how the other female engineers were looking at him or talking about him.

You at one point were entirely convinced he was cheating on you which had you crying yourself to sleep especially when he refused to meet to speak with you. He wouldn't even answer your calls and wouldn't even open your texts anymore. After a few days of this treatment you had had enough and started to pack up the surprising number of things he had at your apartment.

Despite how heartbreaking it was for you to do this you made your way to his suite and stood before his door holding down the pinger for a significant amount of time. When a moment passed and he didn't answer you pinged it once more barely letting it registered you had touched the button as you set the box of his items down at the foot of his door.

You yelped as you were suddenly dragged into the dark suite feeling Mala's large form pin you to the wall by the front door as it was already shut and locked behind the two of you. You could feel Mala's hot breath on your neck as his hands wandered over your sides one reaching down to lift your leg up so he could slot a knew between your legs.

"M-mala?" You stuttered shocked by his sudden advances that were very out of character for him.

"Im so sorry I have tried so hard to restrain myself but I can't control these desires." He growled breathily as he kissed as your neck biting and nipping at the sensitive skin.

"D-Desires?" You gasped as he pinched your rear flustering you greatly.

"We have mating cycles, I was afraid I would be too much for you to handle." Mala forced out his breathing labored as you quickly found out why as he ground his hips against yours feeling his sizable length against you.

The lewd thoughts flowing through your mind at what he could do to you had you melting into the engineer. Mala scooped you up carrying you into his dimly lit home kicking open the door to his bedroom and tossing you on the bed as he practically tore off his clothes you following his lead tossing your under wear at him teasingly. The scent of you on the garment only drove him onwards as he leapt on you like a predator as his hand began to rub at your entrance making you gasp and moan at the forwardness of it all. Though if he has been this pent up for the last four days you could let him get away with a little rough care.

Wanting things to move a bit smoother Mala reached into his side table and pulled out a container of a thick lube that he began to finger you with stretching you deliciously. As his hand worked at your lower parts he kissed you hard on the lips stealing your breath away as he purposefully cured his fingers in you so that bolts of pleasure would course through you making you squirm under him mewling for more.

Soon enough Mala couldn't take it any more his erection already straining as he stroked himself before sliding himself along your own sex.

You bit down on your knuckle though Mala pulled your hand away as he started to push into you stretching you so that you couldn't help but moan and mewl as he rolled his hips slowly working into you.

"I love to hear you when you are being pleased by me." Mala grunted as he pushed even farther into you the thick base of his cock making you feel so full forcing another needy gasp from you as Mala growled rolling his hips teasingly as he coaxed more moans from you.

Now that he was in you Mala could feel all the repressed feelings, he had been holding back for the last three days suddenly break free flooding him with an unstoppable desire as he gripped your hips hard and began to fuck you hard.

You cried out as mala drove into deep and hard making you see stars. You cried out his name as he shifted pulling you closer to him as he leaned down holding your waist as he managed to drive even deeper into you. Mala gasped panting hard as he felt himself drawing closer and closer to the edge. The way you squeezed around him and just knowing that it was you who was making him feel this good had him coming undone as his hips stuttered as he struggled to keep thrusting into you as he cried out hugging you against him almost crying from how badly he wanted, needed this.

Feeling the throbbing of his dick in you and his erratic thrusts you knew he was trying so hard to cum. Wrapping your arms around his shoulder you leaned up to bite at his jaw knowing how sensitive he was to your touches. Feeling him tense up you moaned loudly in his ear earning one back in return.

Hearing you moaning and sighing right in his ear was too much for Mala as he pushed you down onto his hips wanting to be as deep in you as possible as he let his hot seed fill you until you were so stuffed it dripped out around where you were conjoined together.

As soon as you felt him release in you, you came just has hard milking him of every last drop in him making a mess on the bed below the two of you.

Mala rubbed your back as he sat back breathing hard but not wanting to pull out of you yet.

"I love you so much, Im so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was just, this is kinda embarrassing." Mala explained through his pants.

You wanted to punch him but your limbs were all jello and you still felt pulses of pleasure going through you.

"If you apologize like this then I could care less what you do. Except cheat. Don't cheat on me."

"I would never dream of it perfect." Mala cooed as he laid down on top of you feeling him already stiffening again inside of you.

It was going to be along though at least it would be fun.


End file.
